Aveuglés par les sentiments ( ex blinded by their feelings)
by tiCocoChanelle
Summary: Robin est à New-York avec Marian, Henry a un "crush" secret. Emma culpabilise d'être heureuse avec Kilian. Que se passerait-il si les résidents de Storybrook étaient trop aveuglés par leurs sentiments pour prendre de bonne décision? Comment affronter le danger sans magie? Robin reviendra-t'il? Happy Ending? Seul l'amour et la espérance pourra les sauver. OutlawQueen
1. Prologue

Cette histoire se déroule après le départ de Robin, Marian et Roland pour New-York.

La ville semmble relativement calme, même si il existe une certaine tension car certains craignent que le maire ne redevienne "méchante. Sinon tout ce passe pour le mieux.

La troupe des Merry Men a retrouvé une certaine organisation, au début ce ne fut pas facile de s'habituer à l'absence de Robin et Roland, bien sûr Marian est aussi regrettée mais pas aussi intensément. Chacun a trouvé une place qui lui convient bien, il n'y a pas vraiment de chef, quand ils ont des décision à prendre ils se réunissent en conseil et délibèrent, ils savent qu'ils peuvent tous compter l'un sur l'autre.

Du côté du ménage "Charmant", l'ambiance est étonnamment calme si on exclut les quelques crise du bébé Neal, qui semble devenir de lus en plus grincheux. Blanche et David sont épuisés mais comblés.

Parce que peu importe la fréquence à laquelle ils doivent se réveiller la nuit, peu importe combien ils disent être fatigué, quand ils tiennent le petit bébé dans leurs bras, toute la fatigue se volatilise et laisse place à leur joie d'être à nouveau parent et de pouvoir cette fois-ci s'occuper de leur enfant.

Emma, elle, pour ne pas se sentir coupable, passe le plus clair de son temps avec Hook, dans ses bras ou dans ses draps. Elle lui est tout simplement reconnaissante, d'être là pour elle, de l'empêcher de devenir folle en lui faisant plaisir, en lui faisant se sentir aimé et chéri. Ses sentiments pour le pirate n'ont cessés de croître, et elle se sent tellement bien avec lui, alors pourquoi se priver. Mais même dans sa brume amoureuse, elle sait tout de même qu'elle devra parler avec Régina. Pour l'instant,Emma repousse ce moment. A vrai dire la dernière fois qu'elle a vu Régina, est quand celle-ci a déposé Henry chez Blanche il y'a deux semaines.

Henry. Il se sent plus tirailler que jamais, entre être là pour sa maman triste et avec le coeur brisé ou simplement profiter de la joie qui règne dans l'autre partie de sa famille. Ente offrir le réconfort dans la douleur ou alors célébrer dans la joie et l'amour.

Bien sûr, il aime sa maman, Régina, en fait il l'aime plus chaque jour. Mais le problème est qu'il ne sait comment la consoler, il sait que parler est le meilleur moyen de guérir, mais sa mère ne veut pas parler et certainement pas à lui, pas sur ce sujet. Il ne veut pas la pousser, mais ne veut pas non plus être trop distant.

Comme dit Soraya, tout ce dont il a besoin de faire est de lui donner de l'amour. La question est comment, s'il pouvait rester avec elle toute la semaine alors elle irait sûrement mieux, mais en vrai, il n'est là que le week-end. Il culpabilise chaque fois qu'il doit partir, car chaque fois il voit cette étincelle intense mais brève dans ses yeux. Son coeur saigne quand il pense que derrière chaque sourire, il y'a en vérité de la tristesse, du désespoir et de la douleur, et qu'il ne parvient pas à chasser. La seule qui lui remonte le moral, c'est bien sûr Soraya. Elle est belle, incroyablement intelligente, ravissante, gentille, aimable et tellement, tellement elle.

Être nouvelle en quelque part, est toujours stressant mais être nouvelle dans un monde que l'on ne connaît pas, différent du notre, et n'avoir aucun souvenir de son passé jusqu'à son arrivée ici, pourrait être alarmant pour certains mais pas pour elle, étonnamment. Le seul ami de Soraya est Daniel. Un jeune garçon de son âge, avec les cheveux bruns foncés qui couvre son front juste avant ses sourcils, des petits yeux malicieux et rieur en accord avec sa petite bouche. Son long nez lui donne un air intelligent et courtois. Air qui reflète parfaitement son caractère, gentille, aimable, courtois, poli, intelligent, mature et tellement singulier.

Dès la première où ils s'étaient vus, ils furent comme attirés l'un par l'autre et donc ils n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher de se parler. De fil en aiguille, les deux jeunes gens avaient construit une relation très particulière qui s'entendait dans l'immensité floue après la ligne de l'amitié. Ils se retrouvent toute les semaines, dans un endroit à la lisière de la forêt, tout les jeudis et comme l'envie de se voir est devenu plus fréquente alors ils ont commencés à s'envoyer des messages à l'aide d'animaux ou de signaux codés. C'est dans l'une de ses rencontres improvisées que Henry avait fini par confesser le stress et la pression qu'il ressentait par rapport à la situation de "ses mères", Emma et Régina.

Après le départ de Robin avec sa famille, une partie de Régina est morte. Tout d'un coup, elle prit pleine conscience que son âmes soeur était parti, et effectivement tout d'elle se sentait déchiré en deux, son coeur, son âme, son cerveau, sa vie, ses rêves, et même l'espoir qu'elle avait en elle. Il avait été tentant, de choisir la solution la moins douloureuse au cours terme, arraché son coeur loin de sa poitrine, le déchirer et le réduire en poussière et regarder son agonie se taire sous ses yeux froids. Après la première semaine de cauchemars et d'insomnie, Régina succomba. Elle enfonça sa main dans sa poitrine, et serra son coeur jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe inconsciente. Sa vie n'avait plus de sens et elle passa ses journées à incendier, exploser, détruire les objets de sa maison, avant d'annuler les dégâts qu'ils avaient subis d'un geste de la main.

Un jour où elle s'en voulait particulièrement et où le poids de sa propre culpabilité menaçait de faire flancher ses épaules, un jour où elle rejetait la faute sur tout son être, la jeune Régina, la reine Régina, la Méchante Reine, le Maire de Storybrook, l'apprenti du Ténébreux, le monstre qu'elle était et sur tout les rôles qu'elle avait pu jouer dans sa pitoyable vie, ce jour là, elle brûla la seule chose qui ne l'avait jamais quitté depuis qu'elle était enfant son pommier.

La force et la résilience de l'arbre ne purent rein faire contre l'assaut de boule de feu de la brune, effondrée elle se recroquevilla au sol, ne sentant ni la chaleur des flammes, ni l'odeur de brûlé.

Granny, elle, bien que d'un certain âge ne perdait pas son flaire de louve et avait bien conservé son goût pour les commérages.

Elle remarquait tout.

Du sourire épanoui mais épuisé du couple princier; à la sauveuse et à son pirate qui passait la plus grande partie du temps, dans leur chambre à l'auberge; la légère perte d'appétit de Petit Jean;au flirt entre frère Tuck et Tinkerbel; sans oublier le fait qu' Henry commande de plus en plus souvent des repas pour deux, parfois il mange et repart avec le reste où parfois vient simplement commander pour manger ailleurs. Il n'y avait que deux explications: soit Henry a une amie qu'il retrouve ailleurs ou il commande pour Régina. Mais s'il commande pour Régina,son "habitude alimentaire" a bien changé depuis le départ de son voleur. Quoi qu'il en soit, le sourire lumineux qui fait quand il part retrouver cette personne prouve bien que c'est une femme, et une importante. D'où la déduction: Régina ou sa petite amie.

La vielle louve cesse de cogiter sur le "fille/femme mystère" d'Henry quand elle sent une vague de magie déferler dans son café, c'est la quatrième en l'espace que quelque semaine. Elle regarde autour, et sans surprise personne n'a senti la mauvaise vibration, chacun trop absorbé dans son propre monde. Personne, à part Pongo, qui est maintenant face à la baie vitrée en affichant un air étrange. Quelque chose arrivait, quelque chose d'énorme et de très dangereux.

TBC….


	2. Impatience et Interrogation

Encore un nouveau jour dans ce nouveau monde, pense Soraya.

Après avoir rangé son campement de fortune, la jeune fille se dirige vers la rivière où elle pourra se baigner. Bien sûr, l'eau y est froide mais la température reste tout de même supportable, pourquoi ne pas profiter pendant qu'il en est encore temps. Quoi qu'il en soit, arrivée à la rivière, elle observe les alentours, en vérifiant bien qu'il n'y a personne, juste elle et la nature. Un e fois fait, elle se déshabille rapidement en frissonnant dans l'air froid de la forêt, une fois dans l'eau elle entreprend de défaire son chignon serré. Ce peut-être une tache facile pour d'autre mais pas pour elle, la poussière et l'herbe dans ses cheveux ne facilitant pas la choses. Une fois, les cheveux délassés, la brune défait le longue natte.

C'est tout de même un soulagement, que de sentir ses cheveux enfin libre de toute contrainte et libre de tout mouvement. Elle s'amuse pendant plusieurs minutes à regarder les vagues capillaires bougées au rythme de son corps. Mais son jeu s'arrête quand elle sent comme une onde électrique la traverser, ce sentiment est étrange et gênant, elle rit de sa bêtise. Pendant une seconde, elle l'avait eu envie de dire de la magie, mais c'est ridicule puisque ça n'existe pas. Démêler son épaisse tignasse lui avait pris du temps, mais le résultat était fort satisfaisant. En regardant son reflet dans l'eau, ses pensées ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'aller pour ce beau jeune homme, Daniel. Qu'était-il entrain de faire ? A quoi pensait-il? Serait-il possible qu'il pense à elle? Et si oui, de la même façon qu'elle pensait à lui?

Bien qu'une partie d'elle, se réprimandait sur le souci qu'elle se faisait pour lui, l'autre partie riait niaisement en se reposant dans le tourbillons d'émotions qu'elle ressentait rein qu'en pensant à son Daniel.

Et c'est dans cet esprit amoureux qu'elle regagna son campement, ne remarquant pas les étranges traces de pas sur son chemin.

Henry, avait passé la semaine à attendre la fin de celle-ci pour voir sa mère, pour voir Soraya.

Aujourd'hui est jeudi, alors comme tout les jeudis il était sur le point de passer son après-midi, avec la plus belle des filles. Assis sur son lit, il regardait une photo de ses grands parents dans la forêt, en pensant encore à Soraya. En se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire, si elle dormait, ou gambadait heureuse à travers les arbres. Il s'inquiétait, tout ce qu'il savait de sa maison, c'est qu'elle n'était pas ici. Ici, elle dormait dans la forêt et vraisemblablement seule. Henry voulait vraiment en savoir plus, comme d'où elle vient, comment est-elle arrivé ici mais ne voulait pas la pousser de crainte qu'elle ne prenne peur et ne s'enfuit.

Il avait vraiment besoin de conseil, car il ne savait plus quoi faire; le jeune homme dresse une liste dans sa tête, il a besoin de l'aide d'une personne de confiance, qui ne divulguera pas son secret, ce qui élime ses grands-parents, de bon conseil, on élime donc Hook, qui est mature. Il barre Emma dans sa tête, car même si elle aime Emma, ses réactions sont souvent enfantines face à ce genre de questions et qui le comprennent sans le juger. Son choix se porte comme au début vers sa mère, Régina. C'est décidé samedi, il lui parlera de Soraya.

Régina se lève de son lit, plus endormie que quand elle était dans celui-ci. Elle soupire épuisée, descend les escaliers en manquant de tomber deux fois. Elle se plante dans son salon, en écoutant le silence et en observant Seule, sa douleur meuble le vide.

Soudain, elle se sent faiblir et ses jambes tremblent sous elle, elle tente de respirer calmement en attendant que ça passe. Son esprit se tourne vers son rayon de Soleil, son petit prince, sa raison de vivre en Henry et un sourire se glisse sur ses lèvres. Demain soir, il sera chez elle, pour tout le week-end. Cette fois encore, elle se promet de ne pas verser de larmes quand il partira lundi matin pour une autre semaine.

Granny laisse le café à Rubis pour 10 minutes, en la suppliant de ne rien mettre à feu,en plaisant à moitié! La louve se dirige à la boutique de Gold, et une offre entré entame la conversation avec Belle, tout en lui tendant le panier de cookie qu'elle lui a préparé.

Gold arrive et accueil Granny par un doux "que nous veux donc mère grand", après que Belle le foudroya du regard, il reprit plus poliment mais non sans cette pointe de sarcasme qu'il lui est commun à lui et à Régina.

 __ "Gold, quelque chose se passe, ou du moins va se passer!_

 __ Que veux-tu dire ma chère?_ Dit-il d'un air indéchiffrable.

 __Ne mens pas, petit serpent, je sais bien que tu l'as senti toi aussi!_

 __ Senti quoi?_ Interroge Belle avec un morceau de cookie dans ses mains."

Les deux "amis" se regardent, comme si ils avaient une discussion silencieuse avant que Granny ne reprenne en disant:

 __La magie! Je peux sentir la magie!_

 __ Mais enfin Granny, c'est normal! Il y'a de la magie partout ici!_

 __ Non, celle-là est très puissante, et aussi très noire!_

 __ En es-tu sûr, je veux dire c'est peut-être un résidu de magie appartenant à Régina ou même au à la malédiction qui protège les limites de la ville._

 __ Non Belle! La vielle a raison, cette magie est étrangère à ce monde et même à celui de la forêt enchantée._

 __ Oui, le vieu sénile n'a pas tort, mais il y'a quelque chose qui me paraît familier dans cette magie._

 __ On devrait s'adresser à Régina. Elle saura sûrement."_

Un silence pensant remplit la pièce, Gold regretta effectivement d'avoir évoquer son ancienne élève, Belle avait de la peine pour celle qui était devenue son amie, et Granny songeait à toute les souffrances que Régina avait connu dans sa vie, reine ou pas reine.

Comme la nuit tombait dans la ville personne ne remarqua l'étrange masse volant dans autour de la ville.

TBC

Hope you enjoyed, kiss!


	3. Magie mystérieuse

Vendredi soir arriva vite, et Henry resta tout de même décidé. Il devait le dire à sa mère.

Après l'école, il vit Soraya pendant quelques instants et se dirigea vers le manoir. Sa mère l'attendait devant la porte, belle et souriante. Chacun couru un peu dans les bras de l'autre, à la manière des films romantiques de Holiwood. Il savait qu'il avait manqué à sa mère, mais le fait de le voir, lui réchauffait le coeur.

Après avoir mangé, joué et regardé des films. Les deux restèrent se câliner sur le canapé, la fatigue et la capacité d' effectivement s'endormir de Régina arrivèrent en même temps, si bien qu'elle s'endormit dans les bras de son petit prince.

Elle se réveilla un sursaut après avoir senti, comme une onde magique traverser la pièce, puis se ravisa, elle avait du rêver.

Pour ne pas réveiller Henry, elle le transporta dans son lit, et le couvrit de sa couverture bleu bébé, lui embrassa le front avant de le contempler admirative.

Au moment, où elle quittait sa chambre, elle entendit: _" je dois le dire à maman"._ Elle fut tenté de le réveiller mais voyant sa jolie petite bouille, elle se ravisa pour la seconde fois dans la soirée.

Un fois dans son lit, elle soupira d'agacement. Voilà que maintenant, elle n'avait plus sommeil! Allez Morphée! pensa-t'elle avec agacement.

Quelques instants plus tard, Régina tomba endormie serrant le tissu contre sa poitrine.

 _ **Daniel, Régina voit Daniel.**_

 _ **Ils sont tout les deux dans la prairie où ils s'embrassaient souvent. Quand il la voit, il sourit et accourt jusqu'à elle, automatiquement elle fait pareil, et tout deux se dirigent l'un vers l'autre. Ils se rapprochent de centaine de mètres, à une dizaine puis quelque uns, de pas à pas. Ils ne sont plus qu'à une distance de bras, l'un à l'autre.**_

 _ **Leurs mains se toucheront bientôt, et elle ferme déjà les yeux en imaginant la sensation de son étreinte chaude et amoureuse.**_

 _ **Mais quand elle ouvre les yeux, Daniel n'est pas face à elle, elle regarde aux alentours mais ne le voit pas, puis elle se retourne brusquement et il est là. Alors encore une fois, elle court vers lui et encore une fois, elle arrive suffisamment près de lui pour sentir la douce chaleur de son corps, et encore une fois cette fois-ci, elle ne peut l'attendre.**_

 _ **Non, cette fois-ci, à peine fait elle son dernier pas que les yeux bleus clairs de Daniel, deviennent noir et elle vacille avant d'avoir la sensation d'être tombée d'une falaise.**_

 _ **Dans sa "chute" des images de son enfance déferle autour d'elle, et enfin cette impression cesse. Maintenant, elle est sur la terre ferme, elle se lança à la poursuite de Daniel, quand elle entend des pleurs en direction de la rivière.**_

 _ **Une pauvre petite fille est bloquée au milieu de la rivière, sa petite robe de coton est coincé entre deux pierres, et elle a tout la peine du monde à se détacher. .**_

 _ **Régina regarde la rivière, celle-ci est plutôt calme, mais l'eau semble trop profonde pour que la petite fille n'est pas peur.**_

 _ **Courageuse, Régina se dirige vers elle, elle tire sa robe avec une facilité étonnante et tend sa main vers la petite fille.**_

 _ **Le visage de le petite fille, se lève et ses yeux verts la regarde d'une façon étrange, d'un regard indéchiffrable. L'enfant la scrute du regard tandis que Régina lui tend sa main, qu'elle attrape doucement. Puis, ses grandes émeraudes deviennent noirs tout d'un coup, ses joues roses deviennent d'un blanc maladif, et sa petit main se ressert douloureusement dans celle de Régina.**_

" _ **Tu seras ma nouvelle maman à moi, maintenant!" dit la jeune Blanche.**_

 _ **L'eau qui était calme devient maintenant houleuse et agitée.**_

 _ **La tension émergent de la petite Blanche est telle que Régina perd tout repère.**_

 _ **Elle glisse et tombe dans un large bassin.**_

 _ **Sur la rive, elle voit Daniel qui l'appelle elle se dirige vers elle. quand elle voit sa mère derrière lui. "Non, Daniel! Attention elle va te tuer!"**_

 _ **L'eau pénètre les poumons de la brune pendant qu'elle hurle pour prévenir son amoureux.**_

 _ **Cora arrache le coeur de Daniel et le serre, Régina a mal aussi.**_

 _ **Elle n'a plus pied, plus la force de nager! L'eau glaciale monte et se déchaîne, les clapotis deviennent des vagues qui se fracassent contre elle.**_

 _ **Ses mouvements frénétiques sont un mélange de panique et de désespoir.**_

 _ **Elle perd sa dernière once de lumière quand Zelena apparaît entouré de sa magie verte.**_

 _ **Bientôt, sa tête passe sous l'eau, et en regardant vers l'eau, elle tente d'attraper la main tendue de Daniel. Mais au lieu, d'essayer de l'atteindre aussi, la main de Daniel trouve le côté de sa soeur, et s'y pose doucement.**_

 _ **Elle sombre sous l'eau avec comme dernières images, Zelena replaçant le coeur de Daniel, qu'ils ne s'embrassent amoureusement, sa mère applaudissant derrière.**_

 _ **La dernière goutte d'espoir et de combativité évacue le corps de la brune, tandis qu'elle se laisse couler, elle veut mourir, elle veut se noyer.**_

Henry, se réveille en sursaut. Il entend des bruits étranges venant du couloir. Il se lève précipitamment et suis les bruits. Sous la porte de la chambre de sa mère, on aperçoit des espèces de flash lumineux de couleurs différentes. Il hésite avant de rentrer, mais se décide quand il entend un cri, celui de sa mère.

Il pousse violemment la porte et se heurte à un champs de force très puissant. La chambre est en désordre absolu, des objets sont en lévitation stables, tandis que d'autres tournoient autour de ceux qui ne cesse de monter et descendre dans l'air. Sa maman, est recroquevillée sur elle-même, contre la tête de son lit, et les "étranges lumières" semblent provenir d'elle.

Ses yeux sont fermés et malgré l'obscurité apparente dans la chambre hormis les lumières "magiques", il distingue tout de même que son visage est blanc, livide, et que ses lèvres tournent au bleu. Plus il essaie de pénétrer le champs plus celui-ci se renforce.

Le temps presse, sa mère semble de plus en plus mal en point, il décide d'appeler la seule personne qui pourra sûrement l'aider, Emma.

La blonde rentre paisiblement chez ses parents après avoir passé la nuit chez Crochet. Ils devaient d'abord discutés mais que peut-elle dire si ce n'est que leurs langues ont servis à autre chose ce soir. Une fois arrivée dans l'escalier en bois, Emma retire ses talons,histoire de ne pas alerter toute le quartier qu'elle rentre chez elle à 3 heure et quelque du matin. Les clées rentrent aisément dans la porte, et elle regagne sa chambre sans encombre. La blonde est fière d'elle, pour une fille un peu plus que pompette, elle n'a fait aucun boucan en rentrant et maintenant, elle va juste aller dormir. Elle se regarde un peu dans le miroir, en notant qu'il faudra qu'elle cache les multiples suçons sur… eh bien partout demain matin, ou plutôt tout à l'heure. La "sauveuse" n'a doit qu'à dix minutes de répit avant que son téléphone ne sonne. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. A la quatrième fois, elle décroche sans lire l'identifiant.

Emma répond d'une voix qui montre clairement son état d'ébriété, mais se stoppe net quand elle entend la voix paniquée de son fils:

 _ **_" Maman, c'est Henry! Maman a un problème, elle ne bouge plus, et elle criait mais là elle ne bouge vraiment plus, et elle ne répond pas quand je l'appelle!**_

 _ **_ Henry, calme toi gamin! Je ne comprends rien!**_

 _ **_ S'il te plaît aide moi à sauver ma maman!"**_

Emma se précipite hors de la maison de ses parents, et s'arrête juste le temps de saisir ses clés et des pantoufles quelconque. La petite voiture jaune, fonce dans la ville et se stoppe en faisant crisser les freins devant la luxueuse demeure blanche du maire.

La porte d'entrée est ouverte, et le shérif Swan grimpe les marches deux par deux, à l'étage Henry la guide jusqu'à la chambre de Régina. Sur le coup, Emma a l'impression de "violer" l'intimité de la brune mais se ravisse en voyant l'air paniqué d'Henry.

Elle entre, et ouvre la bouche surprise. L'état de la chambre est dans un chaos troublant, mais c'est la petite brune qui attire son attention. Oui, la petite brune. Régina semble si petite, vulnérable et impuissante!

Les minutes passent et le chaos continue, Emma ne sais pas quoi faire, mais quand sa main prend contact avec le champ, elle trouve presque immédiatement la solution.

L'une des dernières choses que madame le maire lui a apprit consiste à ouvrir et fermer les portes d'un portail. Considérant que Régina semble être dans sa propre dimension, et que l'entrée est un portail vers cette dimension. Elle fait reculer Henry, et se concentre du mieux qu'elle peut.

Une fois qu' Emma commence à absorber les résidus d'énergies pour atteindre la porte, des images de Régina envahisse son esprit.

Une Régina plus jeune, avec une tenue d'équitation de tons beige et marrons.

Une, de la Méchante Reine, tenant une petite boîte familière entre ses mains

Une autre de la Reine, dans une somptueuse robe couleur Pêche, ornée de merveilleux bijoux. Le seul point commun: la tristesse et le désespoir sur le visage de la jolie brune.

Emma se concentre encore plus fort, quand tout à coup, le champ cède et éclate.

Les objets en lévitation retombent, les étranges lumières disparaissent, et l'obscurité malsaine déserte la salle. Mais Régina, elle, ne bouge toujours pas.

 **TBC...**


	4. L'Amour apaise

Après un long moment, la couleur retrouve le visage de la reine. Son teint redevient frais et halé et ses lèvres reprennent leur couleur rose-rouge habituelles.

Puis, enfin Régina reprend conscience, et son premier réflexe est de sortir son coeur de sa poitrine, ce qui fit glacer le sang des deux personnes dans la salle, et c'est là qu'elle remarqua son fils et la sauveuse, portant la même expression, les yeux ronds, la bouche bée, haletant pour l'air. D'un geste rapide, elle cache son coeur sous les draps de soie emmêlés, et se lève promptement en saisissant Henry dans ses bras. Les minutes passèrent jusqu'à ce que la respiration d'Henry, soit lisse et égale. Après quoi, Régina attrapa une Emma surprise et la fit rejoindre l'étreinte qu'elle partageait jusqu' alors avec Henry.

Le silence fut brisé par le rire de la brune, puis suivit par celui de la blonde. Henry toujours inquiet, ne trouvait rien de drôle ou de risible, mais en levant sa tête, il vit ses deux mamans arborants le même sourire, et pour l'instant il comprit qu'il ne se souciait pas, il voulait juste un peu de bonheur, alors lui aussi se mit à rire.

Pendant ce temps, Belle et son mari dormaient paisiblement, quand Rumplestiltskin fut réveillé par une étrange sensation, un sort très puissant avait été lancé en quelque part dans la ville, et il avait une petite idée, de qui était visée. Après avoir été convaincu par Belle, que ces questions pouvaient attendre quelques heures, ils se rendormirent mais cette fois-ci d'un sommeil beaucoup plus léger.

C'est vers sept heures qu'Henry se réveilla à nouveau aujourd'hui mais cette fois-ci beaucoup plus paisiblement. Il ouvrit les yeux et se trouvait dans sa chambre, par la façon dont les oreillers et le tapis étaient froissés, il pouvait dire que sa maman s'était agenouillée à son cheveux pour le regarder dormir, il pouvait presque sentir à ses doigts caressant les cheveux de sa frange. C'est toujours avec ce sentiment de paix qu'il descendit et trouva sa maman dans le salon avec son autre maman. Une était avachi sur le canapé jouant avec les cheveux qui dépassait de son bonnet et l'autre était debout dos à lui, semblant dépoussiérer une commode où se trouvait des photos.

Au bruit de ses pas, leurs regards se tournèrent vers lui, mélange d'inquiétude et d'amour.

Henry prit un instant pour apprécier la chance qu'il avait d'avoir deux personnes aussi extraordinaires dans sa vie, et qui l'aiment, qu'il aime également.

 __" Salut mamans!_

 __ Salut gamin!_

 __ Bonjour mon chéri!"_

Après un copieux petit déjeuner, où Régina regarda avec stupeur entre autre Emma engloutir une pile de pancakes dans sa bouche en quelques secondes ne laissant pour seule preuve de son crime le sirop d'érable coulant hors de sa bouche, puis Henry essayant de faire la même chose mais salissant deux fois plus, suivit d'un commentaire d' Emma comme quoi son fils avait du potentiel dans le domaine mais manquait d'expérience, ce à quoi Régina répondit avec son sarcasme habituel qu'il était hors de questions que son fils est plus de pratique dans tout cette gloutonnerie. " _Qui aurait cru que la fille de Blanche Neige et du Prince Charmant pourrait se montrer aussi….eh bien aussi...Emma quoi."_ pense la reine avec un doux sourire sur ses lèvres.

Donc après avoir manger, Régina entreprit de parler à Henry de ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir, et le convint avec beaucoup de peine qu'il fallait mieux qu'il oublie cette épisode.

Un accord fut passé, Régina n'effacerait pas ses souvenirs mais atténuerait simplement ses émotions sur ce soir là. Ce fut vraiment indolore, et plutôt très agréable. Puisque Régina, le pris dans ses bras avant de mettre la tête d' Henry contre sa poitrine où il entendit une sorte d'écho étrange, puis Régina se mit à chanter de la voix la plus douce et harmonieuse qu'il n'avait jamais entendu. Le chant résonnait à travers la poitrine de la reine jusqu'aux oreilles de son petit prince, et bientôt la mélodie réconfortante remplit sa tête. Après quelques instants, Régina se tut et plaça un baiser sur le front de son fils avant de lui caresser la joue.

Henry se sentait à merveille, il avait en effet toujours des souvenirs de cette nuit, mais ne ressentait plus la peur, ni la douleur angoissante, juste un calme apaisant. Il remercia sa mère, et vaqua à ses "occupations" d'adolescent. Le moment de stupéfaction et de tendresse fut lentement brisé quand Henry alluma la télévision remplacé par un besoin d'un confort que Régina lui apporta une regardant avec lui et Emma un émission.

Chacun se réjouissait de la présence de l'autre, et se concentrait sur les images dans l'écran.

Quelques heures plus tard, la sonnerie retentit c'était Rumple, Belle, Granny. Surprise, le mère les invita tout de même à entrer, une nouvelle fois la sonnerie retentit, cette fois-ci la famille Charming au complet, se trouvait devant la somptueuse bâtisse blanche.

Henry profita de l'effervescence du à l'arrivée de tout ce monde pour s'éclipser dans sa chambre pour prendre son sac et envoyer un message à Soraya qui disait qu'il serait là dans 15 minutes à leur endroit. Puis il redescendit et tenta de partir par la porte arrière mais tomba nez à nez avec sa mère.

 __ Où est-ce que tu veux comme ça Henry?_

 __ Nul part maman, je…._

 __ Henry!_

 __ Eh bien, je sais que vous devez parler et vous ne voudrez sûrement pas que j'écoute parce que vous pensez que je suis un enfant donc autant que j'aille au parc._ dit-il en espérant que son excuse passerait.

 __ Henry Daniel Mills! Je sais que tu mens, et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais bien que ça ne me plaise pas, je te fais confiance. J'ai juste besoin de savoir que là où tu vas..._ Elle releva son menton doucement avec sa main _… que tu seras en sécurité. Et il va en va bien sûr, de la personne avec qui tu seras._ A ces mots Henry se mit à rougir de façon incontrôlable.

 __ Hmm, d'accord même si je ne dis pas que ce soit vrai._

_ _Mon chéri, je ne sais pas pourquoi, tu ne me la présentes pas, est-ce que tu as peur que je lui fasse du mal, ou quoi que ce soit mais, je vais attendre que tu sois prêt et qu'elle sois prête. Je ne t'oblige pas à me dire qui sait. Henry, je t'aime. N'oublie pas ça._

 __ Je sais, moi aussi maman, et merci pour la chanson et pour tout._

 __Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier bébé. Vas-y tu vas la faire s'impatienter et dit que j'envoie le bonjour._

 __ D'accord, maman à toute à l'heure."_

Après avoir fait un câlin à sa maman, Henry se dirige vers la forêt. Il n'avouera jamais mais il aime faire des câlins à sa maman.

Une fois au point de rendez-vous, Henry aperçoit Soraya. Il lui propose un pique-nique, ce qu'elle accepte avec joie, elle déploie un longue nappe au sol pour eux pendant qu'"Henry" sort les aliments pour eux.

 __" Daniel, ça sent vraiment bon! C'est toi qui à cuisiner tout ça?_ Demande t'elle enthousiasme.

 __ Non,c'est ma mère Régina. J'ai plutôt pris les compétences culinaires de mon autre mère Emma._ Dit-il un peu honteusement.

 __ C'est pas grave, tu sais. Ça ne me gène pas."_ Répond t'elle avec un merveilleux sourire.

Tandis qu'ils mangent, ils parlent de tout et de rien, et au dessert chacun avoue finalement ce que la compagnie de l'autre lui procure. Des sentiments, de la joie, du bonheur.

 __ "Est-ce que tes mamans savent que tu es ici? Avec moi?_

_ _Oui, ma maman sait. Régina, elle sait._

_ _Tu lui a dis quoi?_ Dit-elle un mélange de timidité et de curiosité dans a voix.

 __ En fait, elle a deviné que j'allais voir une personne très importante pour moi._ Soraya essaie de cacher ses joues rouges en plaçant ses mains sur son visage, mais Henry en est bien conscient.

 __ Ne t'en fais pas, je ne lui ai pas dit qui tu es._ Au regard confus et blessé de la belle jeune fille, il se demande qu'est-ce qu'il a dit de mal.

 __ Tu as honte de moi, Daniel?_

 __ Non, jamais. Mais je voulais apprendre à te connaître plus avant d'en parler à ma famille, et puis je ne voulais pas faire quelque chose sans ton accord."_

Il sait que ce fut le bon choix, car alors Soraya lui adresse le plus beau sourire, et son coeur bat la chamade quand elle le regarde dans les yeux. Ses yeux ambre trouvant les siens. Elle se rapproche et finit par poser ses mains dans les siennes. Ils sont si près qu' Henry sent le doux parfums émanant d'elle, puis leurs lèvres se touchent doucement, timidement avant de fusionner lentement pendant un bref instant. Ce baiser n'a pu durer que quelques secondes mais les émotions tourbillonnants autour d'eux, vinrent peu avant ce si joli contact et durent très longtemps après.

Le reste de l'après-midi, les deux adolescents sont restés à proximité à regarder les nuages, et les oiseux, ainsi que les arbres en paix dans leur propre bulle.

Après le départ d'Henry, Régina propose à tout le monde de s'asseoiret de discuter. Elle sert du thé et quelques biscuits qu'elle a fait ce matin pour se distraire, elle retourne dans le salon après avoir attraper une énorme boîte bonbon qu'elle avait acheté pour son fils, mais qui lui font soudainement très envie.

Une fois dans le salon, plus personne ne parle. Cependant, la belle Reine est tellement concentré par ses bonbons qu'elle ne s'en rend pas tout de suite compte, puis elle lève les yeux, et trouve toute le monde la scrutant. Après avoir mangé quelques autres bonbons, plutôt une poignée, elle pose la boîte sur ses genoux et gratte sa gorge en prenant un air beaucoup plus sérieux et formel.

" _Bon alors, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et ….. Nous avons un problème. Un problème d'ordre magique supérieur._


End file.
